What's going on?
by Amayada
Summary: REWRITTEN!...Harry Potter and Yu Yu Hakusho crossover...'nothing ever seems what it seems to be'...one of the most famous philosophical quotes ever invented...hehe...YusukexKurama...Yaoi...hpxyyh...chapter 3 coming soon
1. Chapter 1

What's going on?

By Strayling

Disclaimer: I do not own either Harry Potter nor Yu Yu Hakusho nor any other characters that are associated with them, though I do own the copyright of the idea of the following story.

Summary: REWRITTEN!!!...Harry Potter and Yu Yu Hakusho crossover... 'nothing ever seems what it seems to be' (one of the most famous philosophical statement ever made...hehe)...Yusuke x Kurama, Yaoi

Responding to Ferret Queen Rose: I'll look at the chapters and see what I can do, thank you for pointing that them out for me, and for reviewing.

**Chapter 1**

Ding! Ding!

Yusuke popped right out of his seat, ready to bounce out of the lecture hall. It was quite funny actually because he never really attended classes in his high school years. Always spending the majority of his time jumping around the three worlds and still got into college, hopefully getting some sort of degree. It's not like he cares, but it was more like some girl he called 'girlfriend' that nagged him to get into a decent college and get some decent degree so that they can both get married and get jobs to support themselves. You can say he is quite exasperated. He's a spirit detective for Heaven's sake, not that he can be a 'normal' human being with a 'normal' life. He just can't get that thought through the thick skull of his girlfriend and childhood friend, Keiko. Sighing again, he left the school, and out onto the street heading to where he usually works after school, or in other words help out since he is rarely being paid, at the curry shop that Keiko's parents owned.

"Oi, need any help old man?" Yusuke asked as he entered the shop.

"Sure thing Yusuke, you can help me chop all those ingredients into little pieces, and maybe help Keiko do some cleaning when she comes back," Keiko's dad announced, but before Yusuke got going on his assignments given by his 'boss', the telephone rang.

"I'll go get it old man!" Yusuke shouted, overjoyed that he didn't have to start working yet, and hoping that this would get him out of there as soon as possible.

"Hello, Curry Parlor (Don't know the name of the place, sorry!), Yusuke's speaking," said Yusuke timidly as he wouldn't want to scare any of the customers away. Keiko's dad would probably send him away. Again not that he cares, but one thing he does care about is his stomach, and going home with an empty stomach is not exactly appealing at the moment. Besides all his mom ever does is bum around and spends every penny they got on boozes, which equals to no food in fridge. He sighs again. He noticed that he had been sighing a lot for the past few years since his return from his jumping sprees.

"Hello, Yusuke?" a familiar voice echoed through the phone.

"Kurama?"

"Is that really you? You don't sound like Yusuke! What have you done to him?" screamed panicky Kurama.

"What do you mean? And what exactly do you want? I hope you just didn't phone me to insult me!" replied Yusuke madly.

"Never mind, and no, I didn't phone you to criticize you. You didn't sound like your usual self for a second and I was just worried. Anyways what are you doing over at Keiko's?"

"What do you really want Kurama? I know you all too well." Yusuke resumed being his rough self again, noting that he's not going to scare anybody away, equaling food for his stomach.

"Oh, er…I was going to ask if I could borrow you for some time that's all," Kurama said on the other side of the phone, stuttering, struggling to keep calm, a blush that's rarely on his face appeared. He hadn't seen Yusuke nor heard from him for the last couple of years since his return, and just hearing his voice being so timid just makes him blush. He had never realized that Yusuke could be such a timid person, let alone speak timidly, yet this tone of his was just way too attracting for the red-head. To put it simply, he was quite shocked.

"WHAT! KURAMA, I AM NOT SOME KIND OF OBJECT THAT YOU CAN BORROW! I AM A BEING, AND I DON'T LIKE BEING BORROWED THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" yelled Yusuke, while on the other side of the line, Kurama was blasted several feet away from his receiver, and crashed into a wall.

_Okay… for a second he did sound attracting, maybe I was just dreaming, _thought the fox. He was still pondering, crawling back to where he dropped his receiver, when Yusuke yelled again through the phone, blowing his thoughts away.

"OKAY, SO WHAT DO YOU WANT FOX-BOY? I AM QUITE BUSY YOU KNOW! I NEED TO WORK!" Not that he was going to admit it, but he rather talk on the phone than chop vegetables or grabbing a broom and start cleaning the floor, but Kurama doesn't need to know that, and his 'boss' was surely going to kick him out if he had heard.

Kurama was shocked once again, _Yusuke's busy? How could that be? He rarely gets himself busy, let alone works! _

"SPEAK UP FOX! IF YOU DON'T THEN I'M LEAVING!"

Now that caught the red-head's attention and he remembered what his reason was to call upon his rash headed friend.

"We are meeting at Genkai's place in an hour, can you make it?"

"Wait, I have to ask, I'll be right back!" Yusuke answered, turning his head to Keiko's father, covering his left hand over the receiver while his right is holding it and shouted, "Hey old man, I can't help out today, a friend in need, you think you can give me a break?"

Keiko's father narrowed his eyes at him, he knew that Yusuke was famous for sneaking away from work since he was sometimes on the receiving end of this treatment, but he nodded anyway, "Sure, but you'll have to chop all those vegetables and meat first before you leave, and I'll tell Keiko that you can't help clean up today, deal?"

"Deal!" Yusuke said happily, at least one less chore to do is better than none, and turning back to the phone, he quickly replied, "Sure Kurama!"

"Okay then, I drop by Keiko's to pick you up in a couple of minutes, then we'll head to Kuwabara's before going to the train station, okay?"

"Sure," with that Yusuke quickly place the receiver back onto its cradle and rushed into the kitchen. Putting on his apron, he began chopping the food, and before he knew it, Kurama already arrived. However, he still have a few pounds of food to chop.

"There's a pretty red-head waiting for you outside, Yusuke," the old man said in a teasing voice, popping his head into the kitchen, glancing that Yusuke still have a couple pounds of food to chop before he can leave, he quickly retreated back into the lobby and informed the red-head of this. The fox was quite amused and even smirked at seeing Yusuke working so hard. He, being the nice person he always is, dismissed it and even offered to lend a hand. In less than fifteen minutes, both of them were walking down the path, heading towards Kuwabara's.

"I didn't know you are working for Keiko's father?" said Kurama, pretending to be innocent.

"Shut up fox-boy! I had to or else I'll get no food!" grumbled Yusuke, and fortunately for him, they had arrived at their orange-haired friend's house at the moment, cutting off his friend's teasing.

They collected Kuwabara and in less than an hour, had gotten to Genkai's temple. To Hiei's dismay, they were still a couple of minutes late as he had spoken in his welcoming statement.

"You're late again, slowpokes!" (Typical Hiei huh? )

Yusuke rushed over to the fire demon and gave him a big bear hug, "There's my favorite three-eyed demon!"

Kurama can't help but chuckle at the scene the two made, especially when Hiei made a face and try to detach himself from the rash headed detective. Kuwabara, on the other hand, ran into the temple shouting his lungs out for his all-time love, Yukina, leaving a very MAD Hiei scrambling out of the detective's arms and trailing after him. Well now, that leaves Yusuke, who sweat-dropped, and Kurama, outside with the red-head still chuckling his head off.

Finally, being very pissed at his teasing friend, Yusuke retorted, glaring at him, "That's not very funny Kurama," and with that he stomped into the temple thinking of some kind of revenge.

o.O.o

"So you're saying that Grandma here got hired as some teacher at some stupid school all the way in England!" Yusuke said, waving his arms in the air like a maniac.

"That's seem to summarize the whole thing Yusuke," commented Kurama, tapping his chin with his right index finger, nodding.

"But what's that got to do with me and this stupid meeting? And didn't I say that I am no longer a spirit detective. I quited!" asked a very annoyed Yusuke.

"You dimwit! Shut up and let Koenma finish!" Genkai curled her hand into a fist and drove it into his skull, in which earned him a big bump on top of his head. And with Kuwabara being as annoying as ever, teasing him while he tries to nurse it.

"You OLD HAG! YOU NEEDN'T HIT ME THAT HARD!"

"Idiot," Hiei muttered.

"What did you say shorty?" Yusuke suddenly stood up and glared at Hiei intensely, while he just rolled his eyes at his place, having his sword next to him, leaning against the wall in a corner of the room.

"You should learn to listen Yusuke!" retorted Genkai, then turning to Koenma, "now Koenma, could you please repeat what you had said earlier before we were so rudely interrupted."

Her eyes piercing into Yusuke's, making him shiver violently, shutting him up whatever he was going to say.

_Grandma is so scary! _Yusuke thought as he sat rigid, still shivering from the piercing glaze which he had received. _Mental note, never make Grandma loose her temper EVER!_

"Oh yes, Genkai," Koenma pipped up, cutting into Yusuke's thoughts, "thank you! As it is, there is something suspicious going on in England as large amount of demons had been sighted across that area, mostly D-class and lower C-class. Normally, I would have just sent you over there and take care of them, but there had been no portals open between the Makai and Negenkai in our records. It seems that they just popped out of nowhere," stated Koenma as he walked back and forth in circles in front of the gang, hands behind his back, mumbling all the way.

His speech was met with silence...

"You sure there were no records of the portals opening?" Kurama spoke up, breaking the muted conversation.

"Yes, Kurama, in fact, we've been through all the records at least 100 times now, and still nothing showed up," answered Koenma exasperated, sitting down at last, picked up his tea and start sipping the way Genkai does.

Botan, who was sitting quietly the whole time, nodded, and added her two cents.

"I personally verify that Koenma did that, for I was the one who had to recheck them after he HAD already," she said while wiggling her right index finger at Kurama.

"So what Koenma is saying is that demons just appear out of nowhere?" Kuwabara asked, scratching his head, "But that doesn't make any sense, I mean how can they just suddenly appear?" he, then crossed his arms across his chest, eyes scrunched up, head positioned in thinking mode.

"The idiot can actually thinks! I'm amazed!" Hiei remarked as he stared at Kuwabara wide-eyed, mouth gaping in an o-shaped.

"Hiei..." warned Kurama as Kuwabara stood up getting ready for a fight, leaving everyone else to sweat drop, and Hiei was tempted to further his teasing.

"Yes Kuwabara," Koenma replied quickly cutting off any comments that Hiei was going to make, and now instead of glaring at Kuwabara, Koenma is on the receiving end of Hiei's death glare, giving off a shiver and a nervous chuckle he continued, hoping against hope that Hiei will forget his revenge. "But the most important thing is that the school that wanted to hire Genkai is not your average school. Apparently it's called Hogwarts, a school of wizardry and witchcraft. According to the information given, these wizards and witches hid themselves beneath the busy streets of England, separating themselves from the human world and creating their own universe. The brain hacking question now is how did they know about Genkai, who had no idea about their civilization, and what are their reasons to hire Genkai as a professor who can't teach magic?" Koenma said while staring at his cup of tea in his hands.

"I presume you would want us to go and investigate, right? But, we are no longer spirit detectives for the Rekai. So how are we, if we agree to do so, go around about it?" asked the ever pessimistic Kurama.

"No need to worry yourselves about that, I could always renew your certifications as Rekai's detectives anytime, that is, if granted permission from my father." Koenma looked up from his cup, a slight hesitation could be seen in his eyes as he nervously laughed at his last comment.

Everyone sweat-dropped at this, then reverted into anger, all stood up, glowering at him, and blew in front of his face, making him fall backwards, "YOU HAVEN'T EVEN ASKED HIM YET AND YOU EXPECT US TO AGREE! KOENMA!"

"Idiot!"

"STUPID TODDLER!"

"Now, now, now," said the now defeated Koenma, waving his hands in front of him, trying to calm down the angry mob that is staring at him intensely, "I am sure he will when he sees how this will affect the outcome of the human world, therefore once you get your certifications back, I want Yusuke and Kurama to go with Genkai as her students from Japan, since they were originally, and infiltrate their society, providing us with some useful information. Kuwabara and Hiei, I want you to stay behind and protect the others, for I know you might have some businesses to attend to."

"What makes you think I will work with this baka willingly?"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING BAKA? AND WHAT'S SO WRONG WITH WORKING WITH ME? AND BESIDES YOU THINK I WANT TO BE PARTNERED WITH YOU OF ALL PEOPLE?" Kuwabara exploded, then cringed when he remembered something of importance, "though I know Shizuru is going to kill me if I don't complete my studies and become a doctor."

"I highly doubt your intelligence level to even complete your studies," Hiei muttered making Yusuke laughed nonstop and Kurama to sigh and lecture him on his attitude. Luckly for Kuwabara, he was so interested in having a conversation with Yukina that he hadn't heard the comment at all.

o.O.o

Meanwhile on the other side of the globe, all the way in England, hidden within view of normal society lies a castle in which witches, wizards and any magical beings, attended school. An argument could be heard in one of the rooms occupied in the castle. Though luckily it was still Summer and no students will be around in order to eavesdrop on the conversation being held.

"Dumbledore, what were you thinking?"

"Calm down Minerva, I think this is for the best."

"But a muggle?"

"Though you might refer to her as a muggle, I highly doubt that she's a regular one at that."

"What makes you think so? And besides she could be a spy for You-know-who. How do we know we can trust her?"

"That's why I wanted to hire her. For one, she's currently residing in Japan where Voldemort had never ever been seen appearing anywhere near there, and two, I can bet that she had never even heard the name Voldemort let alone working for him, and three, she's very knowledgeable if my sources are correct. She would be excellent as a Defense Against the Dark Arts professor."

"But how could a muggle have any knowledge of the Dark Arts? She would be teaching them the wrong things and that would make everything worse."

"Don't worry Minerva. We'll see, though I truly believe in her abilities to teach that particular class, and please don't announce this to anyone just yet. I wanted this to be a surprise." Dumbledore replied, eyes sparkling their normal shine, while Professor McGonagall just stared at him disbelievingly.

end of chapter 1

**Hehe...it's not really rewritten, just well...modified. I thank you those who had review the original copy of this fanfiction, and I do enjoy reading them, but due to my laziness I had not a chance to be able to thank you all through email, so please forgive me! And please don't hold anything against me, I 'll try to respond to them as soon as possible next time...hehe.**


	2. Chapter 2

What's Going On?

By Strayling

Disclaimer: I do not own either Harry Potter nor Yu Yu Hakusho nor any other characters that are associated with them, though I do own the copyright of the idea of the following story.

Summary: REWRITTEN!!!...Harry Potter and Yu Yu Hakusho crossover... 'nothing ever seems what it seems to be' (one of the most famous philosophical statement ever made...hehe)...Yusuke x Kurama, Yaoi

Author's brief notes: Sorry to those reviewers that never got a response from me, I fully apologize...I fixed up the previous chapter so that the two chapters become one, and plus I added an extra little thing to it. For some reason I am still not satisfied with it, but oh well, so whenever you thought there was supposed to be a chapter, chances are that there once was, but because I am a perfectionist, I keep changing random things for no apparent reason. This is also the case for my previous and the following chapter, so please forgive me if the original plot is almost the same as last time, but I promise that chapter 3 will be new material.

Responding to Kit-kit: I am honored that you actually think my last chapter was nice...thank you!

Responing to Curry: Hopefully this chapter answers some of the questions posted regarding the last few chapters...and yes I did notice (now that you mention it) that Yusuke sounds a bit like Hiei, I'll try harder to not let the characters' personalities mixed up, but the last quote by Yusuke, I think, came from the anime episode with the battle against Sensui, please correct me if I am wrong...thanks again!

Responding to Vixenia: I am glad you like this fanfic, even though I know that not much action has been revealed yet, but hopefully it will eventually, and hope you good luck in school...hehe...I do that sometimes too . Thank you for reviewing.

**Chapter 2**

It was night when Yusuke got back and Keiko was daydreaming, swinging a broom around the restaurant while dancing and singing at the same time as he walked in through the doors.

"Keiko, what the heck are you doing? You look like a worm trying to crawl its way out!"

"WHAT!" She jumped and turned around. "YOU INCONSIDERATE JERK! I WAS DANCING FOR YOUR INFORMATION! AND I DO NOT LOOK LIKE A WORM, MONKEY!" She got right in his face and start yelling, "WHERE DID YOU GO ANYWAY? DAD SAID THAT A RED-HEAD CAME TO PICK YOU UP AND YOU BETTER HOPE THAT IT'S NOT WHO I THINK IT WAS!"

Yusuke stared, blinking, looking like an idiot at Keiko, unable to answer since if he did, she will definitely blow up on him and he will not be able to get dinner that night, which did not suit him at all, yet Keiko only needed to take one good look at that face, and the answer seems to pop right into her mind.

"I KNEW IT! IT WAS KURAMA! WHAT DID I TELL YOU FOR THE LONGEST TIME? AND STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE AN IDIOT!"

Yusuke groaned. _I guess this means that I am going to bed hungry tonight, once again. Stupid Koenma! Stupid Kurama! Stupid meeting! They should just f off! Now Keiko's mad, what should I do? _

His thoughts were interupted as Keiko was waving something in front of him.

"And one more thing Yusuke," Keiko said sweetly, having her face VERY close to him, making Yusuke very uncomfortable, "A famous musical is going to arrive at the theaters in a few days. They say it's one of the best in the world!"

With that Keiko jumped up and down in joy and pure happiness while hugging the newspaper clip in her hands and swirling around and around, bubbling like an excited child. In the meantime, Yusuke's eyes grew like saucers, feeling a headache coming on, he gave out a groan though a little too loud for the liking of a certain person.

She abruptly turned to face towards him, eyes wide, tears brimming the edges, she asked pouting, "Aren't you going to invite your girlfriend on a date to see her favorite musical, huh, Yusuke?"

" Does that mean I have to pay for the tickets, yet again?" Yusuke heaved a sigh.

"Well of course, Yusuke dear or else I'll never forgive you!" Keiko said, fringing the sad puppy eyes.

Ever since he had came back from his trip and decided to settle down at last, the situation with Keiko had always been the same. She would mock him and he would give in. (Ha! You didn't expect that, did you?) Keiko apparently decided to become his girlfriend and everything went on from there, even though she wanted a relatively 'normal' life with him, she knew it was impossible, but that didn't keep her from trying and practically banning him to have anything to do with abnormal things, such that of the Rekai Tentai. On the other hand, Yusuke's talk with Raizen had open up his eyes and finally recognize his love for Keiko, though what they didn't know was that this utopia of theirs will only last for a short time before everything starts to fall apart.

o.O.o

"WHAT!"

"I am sorry Mr Urameshi, but we just can't accept your application into commerce at the University of Tokyo (I really don't know if there's such school though)."

"But why?"

"Even though your college marks are mediocre, your high school marks are still below average to even compete with the other applicants. I am sorry, we have no choice, but to reject your application. There are others that are also interested. That's all I am going to say. I am sorry once again. Maybe next time."

With that Yusuke stood up from his chair, shock apparent in his eyes, staring at the man, suited up professionally, across from him. He couldn't believe it, he just couldn't, yet reluctantly he turned to leave the office, aimlessly walking out of the building and into busy streets of Tokyo.

Yusuke's POV

_Damn that man! Damn that school! How could I not get in? I mean I tried being the best in college hoping that would get me somewhere in life. Hopefully able to get a good job. Now everything is going to the dumps just because of my stupid high school grades. I mean they should really reconsider just looking at college grades instead of glancing at my overall life. They think they know everything, yet they don't even know what I've been through. I saved the whole world from mass destruction and that's how they treat me. Like come on! At least be a little more considerate. I beat monsters so that none of them would be able to hurt their pretty little hairs on their heads. Yeash... _

Normal POV

Yusuke was so lost in thought that he didn't look where he was going and bumped head on into a person walking around the corner, which landed him on his bum.

"Ouch!"

He stood grouchily nursing his bum, scowling and mumbling a vast amount of profanities at the same time that he failed to notice the person that he had bumped into and kept walking down the road, shoulders hunched, kicking rocks this and that way whenever there's one.

The person stood up gracefully after his collision with Yusuke and regarded his retreating back curiously. He had always noticed that Yusuke could pronounce a vast majority of the profanities that even he didn't know of, but what caught his immediate attention was that Yusuke had failed to notice anyone and anything, which is unlike the Yusuke that he knew of. So instead of going whereever he was supposed to go, he followed his friend, wondering what is wrong with him, and how he could help.

He caught up to Yusuke just as he turned the corner, but almost knocked him down when he suddenly stops in front of him, frozen in spot. He observed him for a bit, and then turned his head towards where Yusuke is currently staring at. Finding nothing in particular, he waved his hands in front of him, hoping to get some kind of response. Getting none, he resumed his original position behind him and start poking him, gently at first and then HARD.

"OUCH!"

Yusuke jumped as soon as he noticed the pokings and spin around to face his prosecutor.

"KURAMA!" He practically screeched. "What are you doing here?"

"Why Yusuke, it's so nice to see you here as well. I was groceries shopping when I happened to see you and decided to say hello. So what, may I ask, brought you all the way to the middle of downtown Tokyo?"

"Groceries shopping my butt," mumbled Yusuke, "but whatever, just leave me alone, I am not in the mood for anything right now."

Yusuke abruptly turned around having one last glance at a window of a nearby restaurant before rushing off.

Yusuke's POV

_What in the world is going on? Why is it doing this to me? What have I done wrong? WHY? How could she do this to me? Damn school! Damn life!_

I was contemplating myself as I walked along the street, head down, mumbling as if I was an idiot, which I might add that I might have been one, like how could I not after all that happened to me?

_First my application to Commerce rejected me, and then what am I supposed to do? Like if I want to make money so that both me and Keiko could live 'happily' forever, I kind of have to have a stabilzed job, right? But, that's never going to happen, since I practically bailed out of every single application I hand in, and now guess what? I just saw Keiko with another guy at a restaurant happily sharing a big cup of milkshake among themselves, and if that's not enough I have to face of a very annoying Kurama. Gosh... what a life!_

I was so deep in thought that I didn't even noticed that I was walking in circles until suddenly a very familiar voice called out behind me.

"Hey Yusuke, where do you think you're going?"

The voice was very soft, almost feminine-like, yet you can definitely tell it belongs to a male.

_Oh no, it's Kurama! I can't face him now! What am I going to do? _

"Hey Yusuke, are you even listening to me?"

_No, I can't stay here. I can't! If I did, everything is going to pour out of me, and that's not good. Nobody should know what I am feeling, that would only mean that I am weak. No, this is for the best for everyone. I have to go._

"Yusuke?"

Without even waiting for any remarks from the person and without responding, Yusuke ran with all his might out of the area and out of view, dust trailing after him.

Kurama's POV

I watched his retreating back sadly, thinking to myself.

_What was wrong with him? What did I do? There is definitely something up with Yusuke. Why else would he just ran off without saying anything? That is just not like the typical Yusuke that I knew for the past couple of years. He didn't even notice my presence or even anything for that matter, and worse is that he looks like he's depressed from something. What did he saw anyway that would make him react like that? Maybe I should consider following him just in case that he's going to do something very irrational that he's going to regret for the rest of his life._

For an after thought, I decided I really should do a little check up on him, just in case.

I ran down the street where he suddenly disappeared, and for once in my whole entire lifetime as Shuichi Minamano, I let my frustration appear on my face, and let out strings after strings of curses and swears words that people around me started to stared at me, wondering if I was mentally decapitated or not, but that would not stop me in doing something that I set my mind to of course, like that have ever going stop me before, huh?

Anyway, I began to ponder all the possible places that Yusuke might go, yet I could not come up with any. I visit most of the places that he used to hang out before he got all weird and started to avoid us and then finally abandoned us fully.

I really don't know Yusuke anymore. I used to think that analyzing people is one of my best talents, even when I was Yoko, but I really don't think so anymore.

I almost gave up looking for him when suddenly I heard whimpers coming from the park, it was so quiet that even I had to strain to hear it, and thank the heavens above that I had been blessed with these ears.

I started to walk towards a figure under one of the tallest tress in the park, where the whimpers were coming from, and to my shock I had found Yusuke, yet then again not quite.

I moved forward a step at a time making sure that my steps are quiet, and even took the precaution to cover up my aura so that he will not sense my presence, but when I got there, I could feel my heart starting to shatter. Yusuke was there under the trees hugging his knees, his head buried within his arms. He was practically all curled up into a ball.

_He looked so small, so young. What am I thinking? I know, I know, I sounded corny, but hey I lived a long life, so cut me some slack. Now what am I thinking? I am arguing with myself... argh... anyway I am really pained to actually see Yusuke like that, he is after all my friend, well in technical terms...hehe._

"Yusuke?" I called out, tapping his shoulders lightly, "Are you okay?"

He only shrink away from me, shivered, whipping his hands behind him, trying to discard my hands.

"Get away from me! Leave me ALONE!" He kept yelling over and over again.

I sighed, I realized how foolish I am being right now, but I can't help it, it just hurts seeing him like that.

"Yusuke, I am not going anywhere, whether you like it or not. I have a right to be here as well."

Normal POV

Silence was all that could be heard. Neither moved from their spots nor utter a single word. Yusuke's sobs subsided, and Kurama was still standing in the same spot a few minutes ago.

Finally the moment ended when Kurama knelled beside him, wraping his arms around him, soothing him.

"Yusuke?"

His voice barely above a whisper.

"There, there Yusuke, everything will be alright, you'll see?"

Tears began their trek down Yusuke's cheeks, and with a loud wail, he turned towards Kurama, and hid his head in his clothes.

**I just love this chapter so much that I just hate to discard it, besides that, this was supposed to be the original's 3rd chapter, hope you had enjoyed it! I especially enjoy writing the last part, I just adore romance between Kurama and Yusuke, though mind you, I have never been known to be interested in homosexual couples, but the two of them being together are just too hard to resist. I have to really thank all those Yusuke x Kurama writers out there for introducing me this interesting topic. Ciao for now! **


End file.
